


Training & Sparring Session:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Teamwork Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Family, Fighting, Friendship, Gen, General, Horror, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sessions, Sparring, Supernatural - Freeform, Teaching, Training, kicking, practicing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve is teaching his team & love ones how to fight like he does, Navy Style, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training & Sparring Session:

*Summary: Steve is teaching his team & love ones how to fight like he does, Navy Style, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

"Now, Self Defense is your best option, If you tried everything else, You to be precise in hitting your intending targets, cause if you do that, You will be home free", Commander Steve McGarrett, Leader of the Strike Force, & Five-O, & he demonstrated on Captain Lou Grover, who was a great sport, & was on the ground instantly, Steve helped him up, & patted him on the stomach, & said, "Good job, Buddy", & Lou thanked him, & joined the others.

 

"Holy Shit, Boss, I don't think that I could do that", Officer Kono Kalakaua said in disbelief, "Yeah, I mean that is nuts", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said agreeing with his cousin, as they looked at each other, after watching that demonstration. Lou said with a gruff voice, "If I could do this, You can definitely do this", as he was stretching out his arms, as part of his cool down routine, & watched the others doing their routine, & getting it. Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was the only one, who didn't say a thing during this, & then he said this, as a response.

 

"You just have to believe that you can do this, I mean you imagine that it's the enemy that you hate the most, & you put him down", The Blond said simply, Steve said, "That's right, Well put, Danno, You only have yourself to count on, If you are alone, So make it count, & kick some ass, if you are forced into a battle", Danny said with a confident smirk, "Come on, Rambo, You & Me, Let's go, Let's show them what we mean", They got into their positions, & Chin said chuckling, "This should be interesting", as the three watch their leaders, teammates, & love ones spar against each other.

 

"You & your bony ass won't last long, Danno, You should really rethink this, Cause if not, It's on", The Seal said taunting him, "Oh, I am **_so_** scared, Rambo", Danny said equally being taunting. Kono said, as she watches the men match each other in movements, "They are amazing", Lou said with a laugh, "That's nothing, You should see them, when they really get going",  & they heard a thud, "You were saying, Super Seal ?", The Loudmouth Detective said with a smirk, as he looked down at him, & then helped him up. "I underestimated you, I am sorry, Danno", & they all decided to shower & change, & have some fun that evening.

 

The End.


End file.
